Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a storage structure, and more particularly to a storage structure and a device having the same.
Description of the Related Art
Due to the consideration of portability and lightweight, ordinary portable electronic devices are powered by battery. When the power of the battery is used up, the battery can be replaced or charged.
To replace the battery, the user firstly needs to open the cover to expose the battery, and then releases the battery fixing structure to remove the battery. However, if the battery is not replaced with an OEM battery or is misused, the battery may easily damage or even burn down electronic components. Besides, since the cover fixing structure and the battery fixing structure are formed by different accessories, the number of accessories and assembly cost will increase and such design cannot satisfy the needs for a simplified and low-cost structure.